


The NSY Halloween Party

by FluffySherlollyFan119



Series: Baker Street Confections [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, PWP, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySherlollyFan119/pseuds/FluffySherlollyFan119
Summary: It's the biggest Halloween party of the year and Molly has been invited. Sherlock is there too and he's captivated by Molly's costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little cookie came about when cumbercougars on Tumblr requested Halloween smut. So enjoy. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta MetricJenn for helping me, as always.

Molly twirled in front of the mirror one last time making sure her costume looked good from every angle. As she nervously applied another coat of lipstick on her already red lips, she wondered if this was a good idea.

“Stop trying to talk yourself out of it.” She told her reflection with an irritated look. “What has it been… three months since you went out? This will be good for you and your friends from Scotland Yard are going to be there. With any luck someone might even hit on you tonight.” She blew out a breath as she pepped herself up. She adjusted her maroon corset and clipped in her little pirate hat fascinator, giving a little head shake to make the tall black feather in the hat move. Molly picked up her little treasure chest purse, checked everything was in it, before she left her flat, locking it behind her. She hailed a cab and gave him the address.

She’d always enjoyed Halloween and all the parties that happened for the holiday. She’d never been invited to the New Scotland Yard Halloween party, however, and she’d been thinking about whether or not to go all week. It was one of those parties everyone talked about because it was the one night of the year where everyone who wasn’t on duty, dressed up, got sloshed with their friends and generally enjoyed themselves. It was the event everyone talked about for a whole year. Molly wasn’t usually invited because, although she worked on every case Sherlock worked on, it wasn’t until she got her promotion in May that she fell under the purview of NSY. So when the invitations went out, Lestrade handed hers over personally.

When she got there, she thought she might be in the wrong place for a second. The office building was dark and looked completely closed. She was rummaging around in her purse for the invitation to check the address, then she saw a couple in costumes walking in and showing their invitations to the security guard at the door, so Molly handed the money to the cabbie and jumped out. When she got to the door she saw that the security guard was wearing a vampire cloak around his shoulders, over his uniform. He handed her an envelope with a set of instructions on how to find the venue within the building. She followed the clues and found the underground conference hall that had been transformed, easily.

“Molls! You made it.” Lestrade called happily when he saw her.

“Hi Greg. Yeah you didn’t think I’d miss this? You look great.” She pointed to the bolts sticking out of his neck.

“Me! Look at you.” He gestured to her maroon corset, white puffy shirt and black lace asymmetric skirt. “If the pirates in my stories at school looked anything like you I might have been inclined to read half of them.” He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Molly could tell that he was already on his way to being drunk. She had to remember to tell someone to steal his car keys so he didn’t drive home. She laughed along with him as he got her a drink and introduced her to a few people she didn’t know.

Molly was standing at the bar getting her fourth drink (or was it her fifth - she was starting to lose count.) when Dr Who stepped up next to her. She did a double take and noticed it was John.

“Hey.” She giggled. “You’re an actual doctor and you dressed as Doctor Who for Halloween?” She asked.

“Hi, Molls. Yeah, I happen to think I look good in a bowtie. You look awesome, though.” John smiled back, ordering the drinks for both of them.

“Thank you. Is Mary here?” She wondered as they walked away from the bar with their drinks.

“No, she’s at home.” He sighed. “I was going to stay home but she insisted that I should come. To be honest, I think she may have called Caitlin to babysit and wanted the house to herself. But Sherlock at a Halloween party is too good to miss so here we are.” He explained.

“Wait, Sherlock’s here? In costume?” Molly beamed. When John nodded her smile widened. “Oh, I’ve got to see this, where is he?”

“Last I saw him, he was making the girl in the sexy nurse costume cry. Though to be fair I think she may have had a few too many drinks and she looks like a sad drunk.” John explained.

“I think that may have been Jessica. Oh, I remember when I was her age. Depending on the night and the people around me I used to be either a happy drunk, the kind that gets up and covers the entire karaoke album or a bit of a slutty drunk.” She admitted a bit bashfully.

“I would’ve never guessed.” John shook his head. “Really. I’ve known girls who are slutty drunks and I can generally always tell they are even when they’re not drunk.” He laughed.

“I learned how to behave myself. I can handle my drink much better nowadays. It also helps that I don’t drink as much as I used to at parties.” She giggled along with him.

“Hey, captain!” John called to a man in front of him who had his back to them. The pirate in front of them turned around to face them, his coat whipping around his calves.

“Molly.” Sherlock greeted her. He didn’t seem too happy to see her here. “You look…well?” he tried, looking at John for confirmation. John gave him a sharp, discreet nod, trying to urge him on.

“Hi Sherlock, looks like we match.” Molly gestured between their costumes.

“Huh?” Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow, not understanding what she was getting at.

“We’re both pirates, silly.” She explained.

“Oh. That doesn’t look like a seaworthy outfit.” He pointed out. “Lace and salt-water don’t really mix well.”

“It’s a costume you jerk. No need for it to be ‘seaworthy’. Just party-worthy, that’s good enough for me.” Molly countered.

“Well, I think I see Greg, I’ll leave Molly to babysit you for a while, shall I?” He told Sherlock, leaving the two to their conversation.

“Exactly what does party-worthy mean and why is this costume it?” He asked, swaying a little bit as he took a step closer.

“You’re drunk. Party-worthy means that it’s good for a party. And this is good because it’s comfortable so I can dance in it, which I’ve been doing quite a lot of so far, and it looks nice.”

“Yes it looks very nice. Very pretty. Not exactly scary and since this is a Halloween party isn’t that the whole point?” Sherlock admitted.

“Not necessarily.” Molly said a little disappointed. Then she remembered what he’d said before that. “You said…my costume’s…pretty?” She repeated, feeling somewhat like a little child.

“Molly, as far as I’m concerned you’re the most beautiful one here.” He said in a low voice as he took another step towards her.

“Do you really mean that?” Molly wondered if he was playing some kind of joke.

“Yes, of course. I mean, it’s kind of difficult to properly ascertain that due to some of the outlandish make-up some of the other women are wearing. But yes, I think you are the most beautiful woman here. I’ve always thought you’re one of the more beautiful women I have ever met so…” He trailed off.

The music switched and Molly recognised the song. “Ooh! I love this one, do you wanna dance?”

“I-I-um…y-es?” He hesitated.

Molly slipped her hand into his and pulled him behind her as she weaved her way through the crowd onto the dance floor. She turned around to face him when she’d found them a spot in the gyrating crowd. Molly noticed his slightly nervous demeanour.

“Relax, Sherlock.” Molly placed her hands on his shoulders to reassure him and diffuse the tension. He placed his hands on her waist and they started moving in time to the music. Sherlock started off a little rusty, but soon his confidence picked up and he seemed to be enjoying himself, as far as Molly could tell at least. They continued dancing away as song after song changed. Sherlock stopped them at one point and asked if Molly wanted a drink. She decided on some red wine and Sherlock brought over a glass.

“Ugh.” He made a face of disgust when he tasted his wine. “I have better wine at home, and I only got it because Mycroft didn’t think it was good enough.” He told her and she was inclined to agree after she took her own sip.

“Yuck! I think you’re right. That one you served at Christmas was much better than this.” Molly admitted.

“I think John and Mary brought that over. Mine is even better.” He smiled confidently, discreetly emptying his wine in a nearby plastic potted plant. Molly noticed and couldn’t help the giggles that were escaping her lips. Sherlock joined in the laughter, taking her glass from her and dumping the contents into the same plant, making her laugh even more.

“That’s going to be one drunk plant.” Molly tittered, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to calm herself down.

“Not as drunk as you apparently.” He beamed, swaying a little.

“You’re much drunker than I am.” She playfully slapped his arm.

“Let’s go to the flat and have some good wine.” He suggested.

“As long as you promise that you won’t give it to any underage plants. I’m pretty sure that one isn’t anywhere near 16 years of age.” Molly pointed to the wine soaked soil in the pot.

“Pfft.” Sherlock waved off, placing a hand on the small of her back. “The little one will be fine. I’ll order us a cab.” He pulled out his phone and tapped away at it. Molly decided that she wasn’t going to leave without saying goodbye to a few people and since she knew Sherlock wasn’t one for that sort of thing she told him to go ahead and duck out of the party while she made the final round. That way, no one would see them leaving together and the gossip would be extremely minimal. It seemed to work as by the time she was saying her farewells to John and Lestrade, the doctor was texting his best friend where he had disappeared to and got a text back saying that Sherlock was at Baker Street and he was tired.

Molly gave a last round of hugs, gathered her coat and left. She saw Sherlock waiting for her behind a dark column and the cab waiting at the curb. He approached her, took her hand in his and they got in the cab together. Molly couldn’t believe how nice Sherlock was being to her, but it didn’t matter because he was and she didn’t care why.

In the darkened back seat of the cab, Sherlock’s hands started travelling over Molly’s legs and back. Molly’s hand was massaging his thigh in the meantime. She bit her bottom lip, not really daring to look at him, her mind racing ahead to what might happen once they got to Baker Street. Her thoughts wandered a little, trying to remember what underwear she’s decided to put on. There was a notion in the back of her had that it was black but nothing more than that. Sherlock’s hands were about to start trailing up her thighs as they turned onto Baker Street and Molly all but jumped out of the cab when they came to a full stop.

Sherlock rushed up the stairs and into 221B as she trailed behind. When she stepped into the flat, he slammed the door shut behind her, twirled her around and pushed her against the wood.

“Now. I’m a pirate Captain with a very serious predicament and  _ you _ , my dear, are one delicious looking pirate wench. So what are we to do?” He whispered into her ear as he pinned her wrists over her head. His low baritone felt like warm honey being poured directly into her ear and warming her up inside.

“Did you just call me a  _ wench _ , Captain?” She purred out a retort. “I’m nothing of the sort. I’m here to commandeer your ship.”

“Naughty little wench, wanting to play with real pirates. Well I’ve got a very interesting game I can play with you. And the only thing you are commandeering tonight is my cabin. So… do you want to play?” He muttered against her skin as he started planting kisses on her jaw, and neck and decolletage.

“Can I keep on my hat?” Molly teased.

“You mean that little feather stand? I suppose it has no meaningful consequence.”

“You don’t get to make fun of my hat and hold me hostage.” She said pushing him off and taking a step towards the bedroom. He blocked her off, pinning her against the wall again.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck someone against a wall.” He growled into her ear. “And your hat is very silly and deserves to be made fun off.” He turned her around, her back to his chest and her ass to his crotch. She could feel his erection through his clothes and steadied herself against the wall. Sherlock’s hand drifted under her skirts and into her panties, finding her nub already swollen with want. “I think I’ve just found your treasure chest, sweet thing.” He nibbled on her ear lobe and down the side of her neck.

She pushed forward into his fingers. “I need…something…more.” She gasped at the touch.

“Jesus, Molly. Get on the couch. I’m going to eat you out, first.” He released her and she practically ran to the leather seat, kicking off her shoes. Sherlock pulled down her tights and panties in one go. She sank back into the cushions, draping herself over the couch. Sherlock took hold of each of her knees in his hands and pulled them apart, kneeling in between her legs, placing himself at the perfect vantage point to see her completely open to him. He rubbed her thighs, warming her up for the upcoming activities. “It’s a good thing your skirt is short. There’s far too much fabric here and I’d have absolutely no patience with it were it longer.” He kissed up her thigh, his thumb gently caressing her bikini line. “How long has it been, Molly? Since someone has done this to you. Was Tom the last one?”

“No. He was going to try it once but then lost his nerve before he even started. God he was such a pussy. I can’t remember the last time anyone even wanted to.” She told him.

“Their loss.” He breathed over her nub, making her even wetter.

“Mmm. Will you just… please?” Molly lifted her hips, begging.

“What do you want?” Sherlock whispered.

“I want you to touch me, my pussy. Please.” She gasped when he pressed her clit, providing pressure but not moving his finger.

“You’re so wet. Do you always get like this at parties or is it just for me?” He slid his finger down, lower.

“It’s just for you, Captain.” Molly breathed, not trusting herself with normal voice volume.

“Good. Molly, my little wench, I want you to promise me that you won’t let anyone but me do this to you. Ever. From now on, you’re mine.”

“I promise. I’m yours.” She said. He removed his hand from her and Molly was about to protest, before it was replaced with his mouth, to tip of his tongue teasing her opening. His tongue felt perfect against her hot centre as he flicked it across her clit and paid attention to the other sensitive areas around it. He hooked his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to him. It also had the delightful effect of a change in angle, allowing him to go deeper. When she’d promised to never let anyone touch her again, frankly it was so he’d shut up and fuck her but now, she realised that she might never find anyone who made her feel so good again. Molly’s hands instinctively travelled and twirled into his dark curls, pulling him closer to her as he brought her closer to the edge.

“Oh god, please, Captain.” She felt a strange excitement inside her when she used the title rather than his name as he held her open like this and outright defiled her. As she neared her climax, she started rolling her hips in time to his strokes, increasing the pressure where she needed it the most. “I’m close, Captain. Fuck me.” Sherlock brought one of his hands around and slipped two fingers inside her, locating her g-spot, wanting to give her the best orgasm she’d ever had in her life. After all, there were only so many ways he was going to win this woman over. She came with a choked scream, pulling on his curls.

“Oh, Captain.” She whispered with admiration when she could think again.

“You’re really enjoying that aren’t you?” He asked with a deductive squint in his eyes. “Calling me Captain.” He clarified when she cocked her head in misunderstanding.

“Oh yes.” She purred.

“Why?” He had his interrogatory face on. She didn’t want the night to end like a meeting with a therapist. But she decided to humour him for the time being.

She shrugged. “Just the word. Usually, when someone addresses someone else as Captain, they’re saluting them. Standing very straight and smart. All very prim and proper and respectable. But what you’ve just done to me, what I hope we’re about to do next is the complete opposite. I really enjoy that contrast.” She explained, her hands caressing his shoulders and chest, her nails scratching at the white cotton of his puffed sleeve shirt.

“That’s not all you enjoy.” He pried, rubbing her thighs under her skirt and occasionally, a finger lingering between them. He was still kneeling between her legs and she was sitting on the couch. He loved their usual dynamic of him standing taller than her but this, him kneeling before her and she looking down on him with those big, beautiful, brown eyes and that heavenly smile, he could spend his entire lifetime like this.

“I enjoy being yours.” She smiled. “Generally, I’m always the one in control of things. I had absolutely no control over what you were doing to me right now. I enjoyed being  _ owned by you. _ ” She whispered into his ear. He took advantage of her bending over to whisper in his ear and pulled her close to him, placing his hands on her arse and the small of her back and picking her up. She wound her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together.

“Well, then. Since you’re willing to give yourself to me, I’m going to take you, all of you, against the wall. And in bed. If you’re up for it, I’ll take you on the table, the couch, the floor, the kitchen counter, the bathroom.” He described once he had pinned her against the wall, listing the places he would fuck her in between kisses to her pushed up breasts. “Molly, I love your breasts, they’re perfect, but this corset…” He trailed off, losing himself in her breasts.

“Good, Captain?” She wondered.

“Very good.” He answered. “Offering them up for me in front of everyone. Tsk tsk, Molly.” He muttered into her soft skin. His hands left her body momentarily to unzip his trousers and release his cock. He steadied himself against the wall, holding her up. He took his cock in hand, running the head between her folds, teasing her.

“Please, Captain.” She begged, letting her legs slack a little so she could slide down on his cock. He decided to leave the torment for another day as he was just as desperate to be inside her as she was. He thrust forward into her making them both moan in pleasure. Sherlock brought his hands back up to her hips, settling her on his cock before he fell into a rhythm. He was completely lost in her, his body taking over from his mind completely. He kissed, nipped and licked along her neck and jaw, as he slammed into her. His mind registered a thumping noise but he had no idea what it might be and he didn’t care. Molly clung to him, having even less control over this situation than when she was on the couch, but she gave in, abandoning every thought and pulling him closer by his waist and neck.

She was just barely aware of the fact that every time he thrust into her, her back slammed into the wall but the dull pain only added to her pleasure as his fingers dug into her ass cheeks to pull her closer to him. “Fuck me, Captain!” she cried as he pounded into her with reckless abandon.

“Fuck, Molly.” He bit at the top tie of the corset with his teeth, ripping it open to release her breasts, and nuzzling his nose into her cleavage.  Molly couldn’t believe that the reality was far better than all the fantasies she’d ever had about him combined.

Molly cried and shouted as her second orgasm hit her. Her legs went limp and she tried to hold on tighter around his neck, nudging his jaw with her nose up for a kiss on the lips. Her tongue danced across his and when he came inside her he could only manage a guttural moan inside her mouth. They broke apart and he lowered her gently to the ground. They could only smile at each other as they came down from their mutual high. But Sherlock’s smile disappeared as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Mrs Hudson.” He mouthed to Molly. He quickly tucked himself back inside his trousers, turned on the TV on a random channel as loud as it could go and motioned for Molly to be quiet just when there was a knock at the door. Sherlock opened the door, hiding her from Mrs Hudson’s curious glance.

“Sherlock are you alright? I thought I heard someone screaming.” Mrs Hudson asked with concern in her voice.

“I’m fine Mrs Hudson, it’s just the TV. I was watching a film.” He lied pointing to the TV behind him.

“I heard a loud banging. You were up to one of your silly experiments again.” She wasn’t taking any of his usual excuses.

Sherlock looked sheepish. “You got me. I was bored and I shot the walls.”

“Well keep it down, the neighbours might complain.” She tutted turning around and heading back down the stairs. Sherlock slammed the door behind her and the old lady muttered to herself. “I know what a gun sounds like and it certainly doesn’t call anyone Captain in a high female voice.”

Molly looked up at him, suppressing a smile. “Stop smiling or I’ll wipe it off your face.” Sherlock said, turning around on the spot and switching the TV off.

Molly’s simper grew wider, silently trying to provoke him further, goading him into taking her to bed. He stalked over to her and picked her up rather roughly.

“I warned you.” He growled as he carried her to the bedroom. Once they were in his room, he shut the door with his foot and practically dumped her onto the bed making her giggle. “Now, let’s get these silly clothes off.” He bent over her, pulling at the ties at the front of her corset, undoing the maroon garment, letting it drop on the dark sheets. The loose, puffy, white, cotton shirt slipped off her shoulders easily. Sherlock helped push it back up over her head before he lowered his hands to the small of her back, finding the zipper of her skirt.

As he bent over her, undressing her, she started by undoing his leather waist belt and taking off his own shirt. By the time she was completely naked, he was only wearing his trousers, which she noticed were actually a pair of black jeans. She bit her lip considering whether Sherlock looked better in tight jeans than when he was wearing suit trousers. He put on a bit of a show as he unbuttoned, unzipped and took off his jeans when he noticed her staring.

“How am I going to take you now?” He chuckled, brushing her hair away from her cheek. She rose on her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, bringing her lips to his ear.

“Anyway you want to.” She breathed happily. There was a tingle of enthusiasm in the pit of her stomach. He’d just fucked her against the wall in the most glorious way and she was still excited as if it was their first time. He kissed along her neck, pulling her closer by the waist. Molly gasped as she felt his huge erection rubbing against her stomach.

“Turn around, face the headboard, brace yourself on the wall.” He instructed sharply, punctuating it with a slap on her ass cheek as she crawled away from him to follow his instructions. “I’m going to take you from behind, Molly and you’re going to love it.”

“Oh God, please fuck me, Sher-Captain.” She begged, spreading her legs further apart, knowing that he’d appreciate it.

The near slip-up earned her another sharp smack on her bottom. “You won’t forget your captain after this.” His fingers ran along her folds before he followed them with his tongue, making her shudder in anticipation. “You’re still so very wet, dear. That’s good.” He knelt behind her and positioned himself at her entrance, dragging the head of his erect cock along her folds. Molly tried making a mental note that this must’ve been a kink of his and that she should try it in the future because she was damned if this wasn’t going to happen to both of them again.

Sherlock ran his hands down her thighs, gripping them and helping her spread them further, opening her up for him further and adjusting his position to match hers. He pushed forward and entered her, making her moan and roll her head forward. She didn’t seem to need to get used to his girth so he pulled out of her slowly before entering her again.

“Fuck, Captain. Your cock feels so good inside me.” She breathed as he continued to stretch her out.

His hands travelled along her body, caressing her breasts and her arms as he molded himself around her. He bit the crook of her neck, enjoying the way her head tilted to the side, allowing him access to the spot. “You’ve been wanting this for a long time, my sweet bonny lass, haven’t you?” He asked, tweaking a nipple and picking up his pace.

“Yes, oh, yes, Captain. I’ve wanted you for so long.” Molly cried with pleasure as Sherlock drove her closer to her orgasm. She lowered her hands to the mattress, supporting both of them as Sherlock moved one hand to her chest, pulling her as close to him as he could while the other drifted down to her clit. He was getting close to finishing himself but he wanted to make sure she came before him. He felt her muscles tightening as he continued to flick her clit and picked up his pace. She lost all the strength in her arms when she came, both of them toppling down onto the mattress.

Sherlock gave her a second to catch her breath before he rolled off her and pulled her into his lap. She slid down his cock easily and she leaned forward, supporting herself on his shoulders. His hands, however, roamed her body still wet with her juices. Molly leaned into his touch as his fingers kneaded her breasts, giving her the perfect angle to roll her hips into his pelvis fucking his orgasm out of him. She enjoyed seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head as he came inside her and she lowered her upper body down onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses.

“Molly… That… Was…” Sherlock huffed in between breaths.

“Good?” Molly asked, with a huge smile on her face, rolling off him and resting her head on his chest.

“Aye.” He agreed with a small chuckle, wrapping an arm around her and pulling at the sheets to cover them.

“Did I shiver your timbers?” Molly giggled, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Blimey.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, making Molly giggle some more. He could see her trying to come up with more witty pirate slang that would fit the situation. “Oh, blow me down!” He exclaimed.

“All right, me scallywag.” She said happily, straddling him across his waist.

“Sink me!” He rolled his head back into the pillows. Molly really was blowing his mind tonight.

“Aye, me hearty.” She winked as she slid down his body, disappearing under the covers.

He felt her tongue running along his balls and his shaft.  “Thar she blows.” He sucked in a breath as he hardened against her tongue.

“Yo ho ho.” She breathed along his genitals before continuing her ministrations. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly had too much fun with pirate slang. Happy Halloween!


End file.
